


Collapse

by pomegrenadier



Series: Structural Integrity [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Amputation, Friendship, Gen, Injury, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegrenadier/pseuds/pomegrenadier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betrayal may be inevitable among Sith, but anyone can be caught by surprise. Evren and Vette, after Quesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm sorry but no way does the Warrior get out of that cave-in unscathed. Sorry, Ev. ^u^
> 
> ETA: Takes place somewhere in the middle of "Burnout," before the painkillers wear off and everything hurts again. 0:)

**o.O.o**

"Hey, big guy," Vette says softly. Her vision wavers—wow, okay, so she's crying a little bit, that's fine, she's fine, everything is fine because he's _awake_.  
  
Evren blinks up at her, frowning a little in confusion. "Hi . . ."  
  
"How're you feeling?"  
  
His frown deepens as he thinks about it. ". . . Ow," he says after a minute. "What . . . what happened?"  
  
"You saved my life, you asshole."  
  
"Oh. Good. Did I cut off my leg? I think I remember cutting off my leg."  
  
"You cut off your own leg, yeah, and I really wanna know why the _fuck_ you thought that was a good idea," Vette says, managing not to yell at him through sheer force of will.  
  
He blinks again. "I was . . . stuck? In the cave-in. I couldn't move it without the ceiling coming down. I wouldn't cut off my leg without a very good reason, Vette."  
  
"Oh, well, in _that_ case." She buries her face in her hands, exhales into her palms. "Gods. I'm gonna kill Draahg."  
  
"Mm," Evren says vaguely. "And Baras. We should kill Baras, too."  
  
"Sign me up."

**o.O.o**

_end_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny bonus chapter from a tumblr prompt . . .

The second time he drifts awake, it hurts. Everything hurts. _Breathing_ hurts, despite the fog of painkillers—which don't seem to be accomplishing much more than taking the edge off the ragged burn in his chest.  
  
So that's . . . delightful. Evren bites back a moan and opens his eyes.  
  
Vette is curled up in the chair beside his bed, fast asleep, the tips of her lekku twitching every so often. Her Force signature is quiet and soft around the edges—a far cry from her waking self, all sharp-edged clarity and shimmering humor. She's wrapped herself in—oh. That's his cloak, the less-impractical-than-it-might've-been one, heavy black armorweave. It's sturdy enough to dissipate mid-intensity blasterfire. Apparently it also makes a reasonably comfortable blanket.  
  
Evren's throat aches, and not from inhaling Quesh venom fumes. He blinks hard a few times.  
  
He reaches out through the Force, drinks in the glow of sleepy affection her unconscious mind radiates at the brush of contact. Everything hurts and his leg is _gone_ and Baras, Draahg, the Hand—it's all falling apart, but—but Vette is safe and alive and snoring gently, here beside him, and as for the rest . . . They'll figure it out. They will.

**o.O.o**


End file.
